


Battle for Tru Love

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is an asshole, Dean doesn't believe in love, Dean sucks at feelings, Drunken sex(mentioned), Homophobic Language, Impala Sex, John Winchester A+ parenting, M/M, Past spousal/child abuse, Writing Assignment, graphic depictions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS
Summary: Dean Winchester used to believe in love and happy endings. That all ended when his parents marriage erupted and Dean was left with scars that he carries to this very day. Now as an adult, things haven’t changed much. His mom and brother moved on, Mary remarried Bobby, who had been there for them their whole lives. Sammy even meets and marries this obnoxious little man named Gabriel that Dean secretly loves. How could he not when he makes Sam so happy? Dean…is still floundering. He hasn’t been in a relationship in years, merely scratching an itch when needed. He feels like something is missing but doesn’t know what. His world is turned upside down when his new assignment is in the Canadian Rockies, a little hamlet of a town gearing up for their annual Tru Love festival. Dean is a pessimist, he doesn't believe in love, his parents prime examples. No such thing as love. He can’t even say the words to anyone besides his mom, Sammy and Bobby. Until he meets Castiel Novak, a local and one look into those bright blue eyes, he’s a goner. Can Cas heal the wounds of Dean’s soul?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper, Alberta, Canada is a real town. The festival is not which is a bummer because it sounds like it would be so much fun. Any mistakes are my own and some liberties were taken to make the story work. If you see any tags I may have missed, please let me know!
> 
> Scenes written in italics are flashbacks
> 
> Huge thanks to CrowleyLovesUSUK for being my beta and keeping me grounded and motivated!
> 
> 4/10/2020 I am not entirely happy with this fic and will be giving it a major overhaul as soon as my schedule allows it.

Dean Winchester was in hell, he was certain of it. He sat at one of the twenty tables set up in the banquet hall of Jasper, Alberta, Canada wondering not for the first time what the hell he was doing there. His job as a travel writer for MacLeod Magazine took him to some pretty exciting and exotic locals, despite his hatred of flying. Right now however, he wanted to be anywhere else. 

Today was the first day of the Tru Love Festival that the little town threw every year, and Dean’s reason for being here. Love. What a joke. His parents were prime example that love was a farce. Still feeling slightly hungover from his bender the night before, Dean merely sipped at a beer as he waited for the night to end. According to the brochure the little hotel he was staying in gave out, the first night of the festival was a bachelor auction.

Oh goody.

He shifted in his seat and winced when an ache flared from between his legs. It was a good ache, a fantastic one thanks to the sex marathon he took part in the previous night.

Not so subtly rolling his eyes at the gauzy red and white tablecloths and pink low light, his mind drifted as he watched the parade of fools walk across the stage to be bidded on.

_____

_ “Winchester! Get your shit and let’s go to lunch, tacos are calling my name!” He grinned at the boisterous voice that belonged to his best friend Charlie. Shoving away from his desk and getting to his feet, he followed her out of the building. _

_ Luckily their favorite little hole in the wall restaurant was a block away from the magazine. Dean’s mouth watered at the spices that invaded his nose as they walked through the doors. Following the hostess to a table, Charlie and Dean quickly put in their orders, having been there enough times, they knew exactly what they wanted. _

_ “So...get a good dicking lately?” Charlie asked as soon as the waitress left, innocently propping her head onto her hands. _

_ Dean choked before he regained his composure to glare at her. “Not that it’s any of your business but no.” He wished he could say that Charlie wasn’t always a perv but it would be a lie. It was refreshing honestly, her crazy matched his stuffiness. _

_ Charlie hummed as the waitress dropped off their drinks, strawberry mojito for Charlie and Dos Equis beer for Dean and then took their order. “That’s your problem my friend, you need to get laid.”` _

_ “Stop thinking with your dick Charlie.” Dean muttered as he took a large gulp of beer. It took a second before they both froze, realizing what Dean had said. _

_ “Oh. My. God. Did you really….just….seriously Dean?” Charlie cackled, nearly falling over in her seat. Dean’s face was bright red but he was laughing too, dribbling beer in the process. _

_ “Sorry Charlie,” Dean giggled, sopping up the mess with a napkin. As they regained their composure, the food arrived and Dean’s mouth watered at the smell of The Tastastic Taco Platter. The name was stupid but the huge platter housed four different flavors of tacos, perfect for sharing with Charlie since they were both taco hounds. _

_ Dean greedily picked up one of “The Mexican” tacos, loaded with jalapenos and black olives and took a large bite. During the meal they talked very little, choosing instead to spend the lunch hour filling their bellies with their favorite food. At last Dean wiped his mouth on a napkin and leaned back, rubbing his stomach. “Excellent suggestion as always Charlie.” _

_ Charlie grinned as she snagged the check from the waitress. “I aim to please Dean. And I had a feeling this morning you were needing a taco fix.” Dean briefly tried to grab the check out of her hand but she held it up and with an eyebrow raised whispered, “Don’t even think about it Winchester.” _

_ Dean briefly thought for a moment before conceding. “It’s not fair since you paid last time but I won’t fight you Red. Our next hangout, I’m providing the goodies. And don’t try arguing, it won’t work.” _

_ Bill paid, they walked back to MacLeod and before long Charlie was waving as she headed over to her office. Dean watched her go with a pang. She was really the only friend he had here in Chicago since Sammy up and moved to North Dakota. He could still remember perfectly as if it was yesterday how she had literally bounced onto the tenth floor, large headphones plastered over her ears. She wore a t-shirt of Princess Leia from Star Wars straddling a twenty sided die, faded blue jeans and ratty sneakers. A messenger bag hung from her shoulder that was covered in Star Wars stickers. _

_ Spotting Dean, who had frozen in shock, she bounced over to him and enthusiastically stuck out her hand. “What’s up bitches? My name’s Charlie, the little sister you never wanted. Today’s my first day here.” Dean dumbly shook her hand, a grin forming on his freckled face. Five years later, they were inseparable and took turns hosting “girl’s night.” Ugh. Dean always hated that saying but he couldn’t get Charlie to get rid of it. One accidental and drunken confession that he liked cock and Charlie ran off with it like a dog with a bone. _

_____

Dean was broken out of his trip down memory lane by the hooting of several women at the table to his right. Dean felt a pang as he thought of Charlie Bradbury. She really was the only person he was close to in Chicago and he missed her like crazy being so far away. He couldn’t wait to be done with this assignment and head home.

He missed Sammy too. He was happy for him, he really was. Sam was smart and went to veterinary school and now works alongside his husband Gabriel in a vet clinic of their very own. It was hard to think that at 26 years old, Sam had a life of his own, a husband and a career but Dean still saw a little kid that had milk on his chin. All the more reason for Dean to feel like a perpetual bachelor at the age of 30. He hadn’t talked to Sammy in a few weeks and he made a mental note to give him a call when he wandered back up to his room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for our last bachelor auction of the night!” Dean turned his attention to the stage where a tall and svelte man with a british accent stood. During his introduction, he announced himself as Balthazar Roche, the mayor of Jasper. And he was the first man auctioned for a whopping one thousand dollars. There were fourteen men auctioned so far, the last hadn’t made the stage yet. He recognized the tall and thick Cajun man, Benny, who ran the local watering hole in town. He was the second to be auctioned and gave the stunning woman who won a big kiss as he dipped her backwards.

Next was a man with blondish hair and icy blue eyes who Balthazar introduced as Nick. There was almost a fight between two women bidding for him before a sable haired beauty with a British accent claimed him and jumped into his arms the second he walked off the stage.

Dean yawned as he watched the rest of the men come out and auctioned off to the insatiable men and women. They were all handsome but Dean felt not even an inkling of desire for any of them. After what seemed like ages, the last bachelor walked out and Dean felt the air punch out of his lungs.

It was him.

Dean sucked in a painful gulp of air as the tall hunk of a man sauntered across the stage, wearing nothing but a black pair of trousers, a white collar with a black bow tie around his neck and white cuffs on his wrists. With a jolt, Dean realized he was dressed as a Chippendale’s dancer. Dean’s cock perked with interest at the turn of events and he struggled to take a calming breath.  _ Would I get a dance out of him? _

“Ladies and gents, last for the evening but certainly not least is our very own Castiel Novak! Bidding will start at $500.”

Dean wanted to bid but how could he after the events of the previous night? Cas probably hated his guts. Castiel sounded so stiff and formal, the extremely limber god pacing the stage was the opposite of formal. His tight runner’s body, thick thighs hidden by his trousers were absolutely carnal and Dean had the sudden and overwhelming desire to have those legs wrapped around his waist.

“$500!” A curvy blond stood up, eyeing Cas as if he was a piece of steak.

“I have $500. Anyone want to bid $600?”

“$8,000!” Dean shouted from his seat and instantly the room fell silent. Crowley was going to eat his ass for this, travel writers at MacLeod were given a stipend during their assignment. Eight thousand dollars was way more than he usually spent, how the fuck was he going to explain this to Crowley?

During his long drive from Chicago, Dean thought several times about turning his precious Baby around and pleading with Crowley to give him another assignment, any other assignment. But he knew no amount of begging or pleading would work. The writers at MacLeod didn’t call Crowley the King of Hell for nothing. The man was brutal and unforgiving, and if you wound up on his bad side, nothing in the world could help you.

He was a pompous little British man that had a fondness for calling Dean ‘Squirrel’ and he had no fucking clue why. His actual name was Fergus MacLeod and no one knew where ‘Crowley’ had come from. One thing was certain, never call him Fergus. A rumor around MacLeod was that an intern named Samandriel called Crowley by his actual name and Crowley had sicced his doberman pinscher, Juliet on him and little Samandriel was never seen again. That’s the rumor anyway and was before Dean’s time at the magazine.

Castiel turned his eyes to Dean, tilting his head in a way that suggested that he remembered the man but not sure from where. Bathlazar cleared his throat and looked out into the crowd. “The current bid is $8,000. Does anyone wish to go higher?” The curvy blonde glared at Dean as she crossed her arms and huffed. “Any other bids? Going once, going twice...sold! Come up and collect your prize!”

Green eyes were locked onto blue as Dean made his way to the stage. Fuck, he really did that, didn’t he? Besides the worry about explaining this to Crowley, Dean knew he had some explaining to do to Cas. Castiel. The name sounded so stuffy. It did not fit the name of the man that moaned unabashedly under Dean just the night before.

Fuck.

Nearly tripping over his feet, Dean finally reached the stage. Cas looked so fucking good up close, long lashes brushing against tanned skin. His muscular chest that tapered to a trim waist that disappeared into the black trousers. Trousers that hid a monster cock that had been brutally pounding Dean’s hole a mere twelve hours ago. Dean itched with every fiber of his being to taste every inch of this glorious body with his tongue. To worship at the altar that was Cas Novak.

“Hello Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello Dean.”

God, that smooth baritone voice slid over Dean and went straight to his cock. He licked his lips out of reflex as he stared into the blue eyes of the god in front of him.

“Um, h - hi Cas.” He mentally kicked himself at the nervous stutter. Christ, he couldn’t even talk to the man!

“Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes this year’s bachelor auction!” Balthazar's clear and smooth voice boomed as he walked across the stage. “Thank you all for coming. Winning bidders, please make your way to the counter at the back of the room to pay. Have a good night!”

The room began to clear out but Dean and Cas were still frozen on the stage, eyes locked. After what seemed like an eternity, Cas cleared his throat. “I think we should leave Dean.”

Dean let out a nervous chuckle as he realized that they were the only two left in the banquet hall. He didn’t want the night to end though, he could listen to Cas all day, he would give anything to hear that whiskey soaked voice. “Yeah Cas, I guess we should.”

As they made their way across to the cashier for the auction, Cas murmured, “My name is Castiel, not Cas.”

“I know but I love the way Cas rolls off my tongue.” Mmm, now Dean had naughty thoughts of running his tongue along the sharp hip bones of Cas’ delicious body. Fuck, what was this man doing to him? Dean was a hit and quit it type, having some fun with the closest warm body that struck his fancy before moving on.

Cas grumbled but didn’t say a word as Dean swiped the company card at the cashier. Crowley was gonna blow a fucking gasket, he just knew it. “Dean, would you mind if I accompanied you to your hotel room?”

He had to bite his lip to keep a giddy laugh from bursting free. Cas wants to come back to his room? Good thing I bought more lube and condoms! “Sure thing, Cas-tiel.” He added, winking at the other man.

They made the short walk in silence from the banquet hall to one of the only two hotels in Jasper. Dean wanted to hear that smooth voice again but he was at a loss at what to say to get Cas to talk. Mention the weather? Nah, that’s too lame. Ask him to get naked and fuck Dean against the wall? A little too forward. This was out of Dean’s element. He wanted to get to know the actual man, not just what was under his clothes, completely new territory for the man.

All too soon, they crossed the five blocks until they reached the Jasper hotel, a three story yellow brick building with window boxes full of multi-colored blooms. Dean’s room was on the second floor that had a view of the town square that was currently covered in decorations. They really take this tru love thing seriously, don’t they?

“Yes, they do.” Cas quietly murmured and Dean blushed, not realizing that he had spoken out loud. Cas chuckled at Dean’s confusion, a lovely rumble and Dean wanted to hear the sound again. They climbed the steps to the second floor and stopped in front of Dean’s room.

“Would you like to come in? Maybe have a drink?”

“Sure Dean, I would like that.” Dean walked inside first, turning on a lamp and holding the door open for Cas. After he shut the door, Dean turned back to Cas and jumped slightly when Cas was practically nose to nose with him.

“Jeez Cas, personal space much?” His eyes widened as Cas took a step toward him and Dean instinctively took a step back. Grinning wolfishly, Cas quickly had Dean backed up to the door to the room. Boxing him in with hands on either side of Dean’s head, Cas leaned in close and brushed his hardening cock against Dean.

“Is this what you wanted, Dean? I saw you gawking at me ever since I came out on that stage, you looked at me like you wanted to eat me.” He ground his large cock against Dean’s hip, ripping a lusty moan out of his bow shaped lips. “Tell me you want it Dean.”

“Nnn, god, Cas.” He hissed as Cas’ perfect lips grazed his earlobe as his thick length kept up its assault on Dean’s body. Dean felt like his body was going to shatter into a million tiny pieces as Cas wantonly rutted against him. “Fuck Cas, you feel so good.” He whimpered as Cas rubbed his hard cock against Dean's own steely length, pulling moans out of his mouth that would make a porn star blush. "Fuck Cas, I want it. I want it so bad."

“Stop talking Dean.” Cas murmured before he captured Dean’s lips in a fiery kiss. Dean gasped as Cas’ hands, those strong hands and the beautiful long fingers, pressed into his hips as he continued to thrust against Dean, his breath coming out in gasps. Dean’s whole body felt like it was on fire as he hurtled toward release. He wolfishly grabbed a handful of Cas’ perfect ass as the other hand snaked into his dark brown locks.

If this was a dream, Dean never wanted to wake up.

Breaking the kiss, Dean rested his forehead on Cas’ shoulder as they frantically came together, sharing one frantic breath as they neared the cliff of sweet release.

“Fuck, Cas...I’m gonna come...nnngggh. Fuck!” Dean, not knowing what else to do, bit down on Cas’ shoulder as his spend pulsed out into his boxers. Cas released a guttural cry as his hips stuttered against Dean, growling as come spurted out of his cock. Forehead to forehead, they stood there panting as they each came down from their high.

“That was amazing.” Cas shuddered out a breath and Dean was secretly pleased at the utterly wrecked looked on his beautiful face.

“It really was.” Dean murmured, grimacing at the sticky feeling that was growing in his pants. “I need a shower, care to join me?”

“As much as I would love to, I need to head home. Get some rest Dean, we have our date tomorrow evening.” He chuckled at Dean’s pout and pulled him in for a kiss. “And besides, you owe me an explanation.” Dean started to protest but Cas held a finger to his lips and Dean was tempted to suck the digit into his mouth. “Tomorrow. I will pick you up at 7. Good night Dean.”

“Good night Cas.” Dean watched him go with a pang to his chest. He only knew the man for two days and was so gone on him, it wasn’t even funny.

“Son of a bitch.”

X x X

In the room’s spacious shower, Dean scrubbed himself free of any remaining spunk using his favorite Ralph Lauren body wash. He flat out refused to try the tray of ridiculous tiny soaps that the hotel provided. He always brought his own toiletries on an assignment. It creeped him out thinking how many patrons could’ve used it before him even though he knew that they were sealed before being placed in guest rooms.

After declaring himself fresh and clean, he turned the knobs and stepped out of the shower. Toweling himself dry with an overly large and fluffy white towel, his own of course, Dean padded naked out to the main room. Rummaging around in his bag, he pulled out a pair of red and black flannel pajama pants and a faded Metallica t-shirt. Once dressed he curled up under the covers, facing the door.

He was nervous about seeing Cas again for their date but at the same time, he ached to see the man again. He knew he had some explaining to do for his behavior but hadn’t a clue where to start. Usually he didn’t even have to face his temporary bed partners again after their time together. But Cas quickly had him wanting more.

Rolling onto his back with a sigh, Dean closed his eyes and soon fell into an uneasy slumber.

_____

_Summer, 1985_

_Dean cringed at the sound of breaking glass, trying to keep his voice cheery as he attempted to entertain his baby brother Sammy. Dad was mad again, Dean did not know why but he didn’t like the way his dad’s face turned ugly and mean. And he didn’t like the way his mom cried. It made his stomach feel sick to hear her cries, pleading for it to stop. Sammy whimpered as there was a loud crash from downstairs, their mother Mary, crying out in pain. Dean bit his lip to stop from crying himself and tugged his baby brother toward him smoothing his brown hair._

_“It’s ok Sammy, I won’t let dad hurt you. Lookie, I got your mostest favorite toy out.” Dean curled up with Sammy in his lap, playing with a small Batman doll softly singing ‘Hey Jude’ as Sammy fussed in his lap. He didn’t know how long he sat there as the commotion continued below but he kept singing until Sammy let out a big yawn and his little eyes finally fluttered shut._

_Dean let out a sigh as he heard the front door slam and the Impala roaring out of the driveway. He ran a hand up Sammy’s back, whimpering with relief. “It’s ok Sammy, it’s ok.” He breathed in the scent of Sammy’s baby shampoo trying to calm his racing heart._

_The bedroom door creaked open and Mary limped into the room, gingerly sitting down next to Dean and Sam. Dean’s chin wobbled at the sight of her limp blond hair, split lip and bruise blossoming on her cheek. Mary ran a hand through his short sandy locks, her blue eyes watery as she pulled them both into a hug. “Mommy loves you both so much.”_

_“I love you too mommy. So does Sammy.” Dean snuggled against her side and after a few minutes, Mary stumbled to her feet and gingerly took Sam from Dean’s arms to not wake him. Setting him in the crib, she covered him with a thin blanket and then tucked Dean into his bed. Kissing his forehead, she murmured to him as she did every night. “Good night Dean and remember, angels are watching over you.”_

_____

With a strangled sob, Dean sat up grasping at his blanket as tears rolled down his face. It took him a second before he recognized the bland hotel room that he was staying in. Untwisting the blanket from his legs, Dean staggered to the bathroom and promptly threw up the contents of his stomach.

When the dry heaves finally ceased, Dean crawled to the sink, his legs shaking as he pulled himself onto his feet. Rinsing his mouth out, he then rested his forehead on his arm at the edge of the sink. He hadn’t had a nightmare like that in years.

Stumbling back to the bed, he cautiously laid down trying to avoid more throwing up. Curling up onto his side, Dean’s eyes fell to the window focusing on nothing in particular since it was the middle of the night. He had done his best to protect his mother and Sam but being just a kid himself at the time, it felt like he didn’t do any good at all.

It was a long time before he fell into a fitful sleep.

X x X

The next morning, Dean blearily opened his eyes to the bright sunshine streaming in through the open curtains. He hated being here in this cupid puke fest, that had to be why the dreams came back. It had to of. He had remained nightmare free for the last ten years, one night in this hell hole and they had returned.

Dragging himself to the bathroom he quickly showered and dressed, slowly feeling a little more human. His stomach growled as he finished and Dean decided breakfast and coffee were sorely needed.

Putting his wallet and room key in his pocket he headed toward the elevator. Five minutes later he found himself in the dining room and he snapped up a plate and got in line for the buffet style layout.

Wrinkling his nose at the fruit, he loaded his plate with bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, possibly a powdered donut or two and more bacon. Sitting down at a small table to tuck in, he could hear Sammy berating him for his love of nitrates. But if bacon was the thing that killed him, he considered it a win. Besides, it was the ultimate comfort food and tasted awesome.

Breakfast finished, Dean paid and decided stretching his legs was next on his agenda for the day. He had plenty of time to kill before his date with Cas. Cas. Just thinking of the blue eyed man sent his blood running south. He smiled to himself as he walked, picturing Cas' bright azure eyes and those perfect lips.

He shook his head to chase away the thoughts. No need in getting himself worked up when he wouldn't see the man for a few hours. Wandering the Town square, taking in all of the decorations and people milling about, he felt like he was in The Stepford Wives movie. Everything was too peaceful and quaint, he was beginning to feel like a fish out of water.

Spying a little bakery named Donna’s Donuts, Dean couldn’t help the huge grin that lit his face. A little bell tinkled above the door as he walked in and upon spying the case full of donuts and pastries, he breathed out an “awesome” that sounded a little like a prayer of thanks.

“Hey there, good lookin’, what can I getcha?” Dean looked at the dimpled smiling face of the woman behind the counter.

The choices were endless. Glazed or raspberry filled? Powdered sugar or chocolate? The large case was filled with what looked like twenty different types, some that Dean didn't even recognize.

"Do you make all of these yourself…?" Dean trailed off, not knowing her name, he didn't see a name tag on her light blue uniform that had splotches of flour on it.

"Name's Donna and oh yeah, you betcha." She said with a grin, her dimples popping on her round face. "My wife Jody helps out when she can, she's the sheriff 'round these parts."

"Happy to meet you Donna, I'm Dean. Came up for the festival." He wanted to pat himself on the back for not choking on the words; to him, a festival celebrating something he fiercely didn't believe in seemed hardly festive.

"Oh great, you'll have yerself a great time. Now, what can I getcha?"

Glancing at the case again, he quickly decided. "Three of your powdered donuts and three of glazed."

Boxed and paid for with leaving a generous tip and a promise to come back, Dean waved to Donna as he made his exit with his purchases. Once back inside his room, he got out his laptop to video call Sammy.

X x X

Munching on a powdered donut, Dean tapped the fingers of his free hand while he waited for the call to go through. When it finally did, he hid a grimace at the sight of his large and very rumpled baby brother.

“Dude, do you always answer a video call like that?” Dean sputtered around a mouthful of donut.

Sam shrugged a bare shoulder, his shoulder length brown hair mussed and a - was that a fucking hickey on his neck?!

Sam coughed, not at all looking sheepish. “Nice to hear from you too Dean.” There was a clatter in the background and Sam turned to grin at Gabriel lurking behind him.

This time Dean didn’t bother to hide his gag at the sight of Gabriel wearing a flannel that was clearly Sam’s and nothing else. He spied Dean on the computer and cheerily waved, the sleeves too long on his short frame. “Heya Deano!”

“Hi Gabriel.” Dean huffed as Gabriel sidled up to Sam and pecked kisses along his shoulder. “Stop chewing on my brother would you?”

Gabriel snorted, his golden eyes twinkling with mischief. “Sorry, no can do. Samoose can’t bear to be apart from any part of me.” Gabriel leaned toward the computer, whispering loudly. “And he loves it when I leave teeth marks.”

“Ok, now I’m disgusted.” Dean was properly horrified and Gabriel cackled with laughter, nearly falling over Sam. With a grin and an elbow, Sam sent Gabriel elsewhere in their little house.

“How are you Dean?” Sam asked, his large hazel eyes as usual seeing too much. The kid was too perceptive for his own good.

“Umm, ok I guess.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he often did when he was uncomfortable. He looked around the bland hotel room, desperately wishing he was anywhere else. Well, for the most part. His nerves were frayed; on one hand he wanted to run as far away from this damn town as fast as he could. But on the other hand, he wanted to see Cas again. “I don’t really know, Sammy.”

Sam frowned as he looked at his brother. Again, the kid was too perceptive. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean ran a hand down his face, biting his lip at the tears that threatened to surface. “I, uh, I don’t know. It’s this place. It’s like June Cleaver on crack. I don’t know what I’m doing here. I like my job, Crowley can be a dick, but I like the change of scenery and I like that I can travel around and explore different areas. But this place, it’s a cruel slap to the face.”

Dean took a deep breath, afraid that he said too much. He hated feeling weak, men weren’t supposed to be weak and having mental breakdowns. And right now, Dean felt like he was having a massive panic attack.

“What do you mean? You don’t talk about your work very much and I respect that. If I can help, let me. Dean, you’re my big brother and I don’t like to see you in pain like this.”

“I just - this place is driving me insane. Everyone is too nice and too polite. It’s one of the strangest places I’ve ever been to.” Dean huffed out a breath and Sam chuckled. Even during his freak out, Dean loved to hear his brother laugh. God knows he didn’t do it enough when they were kids.

“I’m sorry Dean. I don’t suppose you can get out of it since you hate it so much?”

Dean thought on that. There wouldn’t be any way that it would be possible, Crowley had already threatened his job before Dean left Chicago. This piece had to be spectacular or his ass was out on the street.

“No, Sammy. There’s no getting out of it. I gotta man up and just push through it.”

Sam snorted. “You sound just like dad.”

“That piece of shit is not our dad.” Dean growled, hating how he was acting but was unable to stop it. “He treated us like shit, he treated mom like shit. If it wasn’t for Bobby….” Dean choked and felt the tears welling.

“Ok, I’m sorry Dean. That was out of line.” Gabriel mumbled something that Dean couldn’t hear and Sam got up, Gabriel taking his place.

“He’s suffering just as much as you, you know.” He said softly, his normally childish behavior strangely serious.

“I know Gabe. I didn’t want to snap at him. I’m not exactly good at feelings.”

“Tell me about it. You have the emotional range of a teacup. Expect some company tomorrow.” Gabriel said cryptically, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Sammykins and I are driving up tomorrow. I know exactly what you’re doing there and after this little outburst, you guys need to talk. Face to face.”

Dean sputtered as he tried to protest but Gabriel had already disconnected the video chat. Gabriel and Sam were going to be here, Dean was struggling to find a way to deal with his emotions and this assignment, not to mention tackling his feelings for Cas. Things were going to be ok.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Gabriel had disconnected the video chat, Dean slumped in the chair, staring blankly at the computer screen. He hated fighting with Sam, he always felt like he needed to protect his baby brother and it was a job that Dean had always taken seriously. Maybe too seriously.

But dammit, someone had to. More times than Dean liked to count, he had cuddled with Sam, trying to keep him cheery, upbeat and on the worst days, quiet so as to not incur any more wrath from John. As much as Dean didn’t want Sam anywhere near the three ring circus that was this town and festival, he didn’t want Sam to be pissed at him. They’ve gone through too much to fight and stay mad at each other, they had to stick together.

Snapping out of his musings, he realized that he needed to get ready for his date with Cas. There was nothing he could do about the fight until Sam and Gabriel got here. He stripped and climbed into the shower, vigorously scrubbing and soon felt refreshed. As soft as the hotel bed was, he always had a hard time sleeping in strange places and was beginning to feel run down during the course of the day.

After he was dried off, Dean took in his reflection, debating on if he should shave off the five o’clock shadow that was looming. He idly wondered if Cas would shave his budding beard, he hoped not because he wanted to feel that scruff on his thighs.

_ Ah, fuck it. _

Freshly shaved and breath minty fresh, Dean wandered back into the main room to peruse the contents of his suitcase. His office attire was buttoned dress shirts and slacks but on assignment he wore well worn and loved t-shirts, coupled with jeans that hugged his ass just right.

He didn't want to get too dressy but didn't want to look like a slob either. Ultimately he decided on his best ass hugging jeans and a soft light blue Henley. Checking himself out in the mirror, Dean grinned as the butterflies danced around in his stomach.

Glancing at the cheap clock on the nightstand, he realized it was time to go. Tugging on his worn but comfortable boots, he grabbed his wallet and room key.

He nearly tripped over his feet when he spied Cas who was waiting in the small lobby. The man, for lack of a better word, was stunning. No. There was no better word, it summed him up perfectly. He was stunning.

Dean did his best impersonation as a fish as his eyes raked over Cas' worn jeans, shiny leather boots and a long sleeve black shirt. The clothing was tight, Dean swore he could make out every ridge and muscle, his thick thighs straining under the jeans.

_ Fuck. _

"Hello Dean."

  
  


X x X

"Gabe, what's going on?" Sam asked, not for the first time. Gabriel sighed before he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and tugging him down for a light kiss. 

"Sammich, trust me. Just pack enough clothes for two or three days. When was the last time we went away together?" Gabriel pleaded as he carded his fingers through the long strands of Sam's hair.

"What about the clinic? We have appointments." Sam pointed out and Gabriel chuckled at his dedication. Not that he could blame him. The little pet clinic they had opened four years ago was their pride and joy.

"I already talked to Kevin. He's more than happy to take over while we're gone. Amelia will be there to help out and he promised to call if there's any trouble." Gabriel could see the wheels turning in Sam's head and he fought the urge to smirk at the taller man. 

"Ok fine. Where are we going anyway?" 

"That, Sammy-boy is a surprise. Now go pack!" He reached out and smacked Sam on the ass as Sam headed toward their bedroom. He wouldn't be able to keep the surprise for long, Sam was smart. Even if he wasn't, the road signs would clue him in as they got closer to the border.

Gabriel had felt torn in two during the video chat. Sam had told him before about his and Dean's past and Gabriel knew how much the brothers loved each other. He wanted to protect his lover but at the same time he could see where Dean was coming from. Part of this little trip was so the brothers could mend fences, they were like two halves of a puzzle and he couldn't imagine the horrors they faced as children. There was another reason for the trip as well.

Gabriel wasn't lying when he told Dean that he knew where Dean was and what he was doing there. All it took was a few keystrokes and he knew all about the Tru Love festival and he began plotting. Ironically, the two brothers also had a tiff, one that would need fixing immediately and better to be done in person.

As progressive as some states were becoming on the view of same sex marriage, North Dakota was not one of them. Gabriel absently fingered the ring in his pocket as he listened to Sam bang around in the bedroom. He'd known for about a year now that he wanted to marry Sammy, lately it's all he thought about. What better way than at a festival that celebrated love?

Gabriel couldn't wait. 

  
  


X x X

  
  


“Trust me, you will love this place.” Cas said as he led Dean to a little Italian restaurant. He had picked him up in an atrocious cream and white Lincoln Continental but it was clear that Cas loved the car and treated her well. Dean could respect that, the Impala was his pride and joy and would happily murder anyone who messed with her.

Dean gazed with apprehension at the place, it was small but had a swanky feel to it. What if the menu was in Italian, he couldn’t read Italian! As if sensing his internal panic, Cas linked their fingers and gave a squeeze as he smiled softly at Dean. Dean smiled back, he loved the little laugh lines that appeared at the corners of Cas’ ridiculously blue eyes.

They were seated at a little table near the back, offering privacy and intimacy.  _ Holy shit, I’m on a date with Cas!  _ He slid into his seat and Cas sat across from him.

"Good evening folks, can I start you off with something to drink?" A tall lanky man smiled at them both and Cas nodded to Dean.

"Buonasera .”  Cas said, smiling at the waiter. “ Order whatever you would like, Dean."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek at that. Would they be splitting the check? Dean was already dreading what Crowley would say when he found out how much Dean had spent already. Sure, he had cash on him but he didn't want to spend it all on one night.

_ But you spent three grand for a date, jackass! _

Ignoring his pessimistic inner voice, Dean glanced at the menu. Sure enough, it was in Italian. Since he wasn't a fan of wine, he went with a tried and true favorite.

"I'll have a beer please, whatever you have."

Cas ordered a glass of scotch and a glass of water and the waiter scurried off, leaving the two men alone.

"So, Cas, how was the rest of your night after the bachelor auction?"

"It went quite well. After talking with some of the ladies that will benefit from the donations, I spent the rest of the evening engrossed in a book. How was your night?"

Dean was at a loss for words. Donations? He knew it was an auction of course, but he assumed the funds would go towards the town. Not to some random women. "It, uh, it was quiet. Went to bed fairly early."

Their drinks arrived and after they ordered, lasagna Bolognese for Dean and angel hair pasta with chicken and cherries for Cas, he glanced at Dean, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Go ahead and ask."

"Ask what?" Dean replied, his brow furrowing.

"I could see the wheels turning in your head. Is it about the auction? Please don't tell me you need it back, it will help so many people out."

At the panicked look on his face, Dean reached over and settled his hand over Cas' on the table, rubbing the knuckles with his thumb.

"Cas, no, nothing like that. I'm surprised you would dress like that in front of so many people, that's all. What exactly is the auction for? You don't strike me as someone that takes their clothes off for money."

Cas tensed, his warm eyes quickly growing cold as he pulled his hand away from Dean's. "I forgot you aren't from here, nor do you come every year like a lot of folks. I participate in the auction every year and have no problem showing my body off. The money that's raised goes to several different battered women's shelters. The funds go towards clothing, food, grooming essentials, even helping the women get jobs and apartments. It gives them back their life."

Dean was floored. He felt ashamed that he thought so poorly of Cas. The man was clearly an angel, helping out others even if it's showing off far too much skin. Dean wanted that skin all to himself. He froze at the mention of shelters for battered women, a place he had wound up a few times with his mother and Sammy.

"Cas, I'm sorry." At the dismissive wave of Cas' hand, Dean cleared his throat and begged Cas to look at him. "Cas, please. I'm sorry. I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth, this unfortunately is one of those times. I'm proud of what you do and with everyone else that participates. I wish ours had people that cared. They could care less about if we had eaten that day or helped us get on our feet."

Just then, the waiter returned with their food. It looked delicious, even though the current topic of conversation had curdled Dean's stomach. Dean met Cas' eyes, eyes that were frozen in shock. Dean gently shook his head and as soon as the waiter left, he murmured, "Could we talk about that later, please? I don't want to ruin the night."

Cas nodded once and with a grateful smile, Dean picked up his fork and dug in. The food was indeed as delicious as it looked and smelled and Dean could not help the pornographic moan that escaped his lips. Cas blushed as his eyes blew wide and Dean could feel his cock hardening.

Clearing his throat, Dean said somewhat shakily, "that Italian you spoke was beautiful. What else can you say?" It was a beautiful language, even more so with the ease of it passing through Cas' lips.

“Hai degli occhi bellissimi, ci potrei annegare dentro. Mi sarebbe piaciuto che non te ne fossi andato quella sera, perché avevo molti programmi per quella tua bocca.... per il tuo corpo." Cas murmured, his intense blue eyes fixated on Dean's.

He could feel the blush on his cheeks. "Like I said, beautiful. What did all of that mean?"

Can shrugged as he pushed the food around on his plate. "It means, "you have pretty eyes.""

While Dean was not proficient by any means in languages, that seemed an awful mouthful for such a simple sentence. And knowing that Cas liked his eyes? It sent a thrill of pleasure down his spine. They continued their meal sneaking furtive glances at each other and throwing random bits of conversation in-between bites. Dean appreciated that Cas was a person that didn’t need constant conversation and noise but didn’t feel neglected in the silence.

As the meal finished and they both declined on dessert, something Dean came to regret as he spied their cherry crumble cake, Cas paid the bill much to Dean insistence that he pay.

“You can pay next time.” Cas said, shooting him a dom eyebrow that would make the most hard headed man cave.  _ There’ll be a next time?! _

Normally that thought would make Dean panic and want to run for the hills. But there was something different about Cas and Dean was more than eager to find out what it is.

“May I walk you back to your room?” Cas asked as the exited the restaurant. It was a nice night and after that meal, Dean could use a little exercise to help his body digest the heavy pasta dish.

Dean simply nodded and they walked side by side the few blocks from the restaurant to the hotel. He repressed a shudder at the sight of the decorations, cut out hearts and balloons on every available surface. For fuck’s sake, there were hearts with an arrow through it ala Cupid hanging from the street lights!

“What’s the deal with this town, Cas?" Dean grumbled as they walked through the streets. There were people milling about, wandering into various shops or simply taking in the sights.

Cas grinned as he looked around and then met Dean's eyes. "Well, Jasper has always been fond of Cupid as you can see and celebrating him, or love. There was a story that in the 1700's a young couple fell madly in love but their families tried to keep them apart. The young lady, Colette, was poor but beautiful and the young man, Cain, was from a rich and powerful family that emigrated from somewhere in Europe. The man's family was convinced that the girl was only after the money, seeing as she was poor and they wanted their son to marry someone from their same class.

The young lovers were persistent however. They would meet in secret with plans to run away so they could be together. Nearly six months later they finally did and settled in what would become Jasper. The stories of their love and dedication became a legend of sorts and the festival was eventually born from it. We even have a custom, that the final day of the festival, couples are married if they so choose. And there hasn't been a divorce yet."

Dean snorted and muttered before he could stop himself, "You don't actually believe that do you? It's a fancy notion, sure, but it's just a fantasy to sell to tourists."

Cas clenched his jaw and glared at Dean. "Of course I believe it, it's my job as the town historian to know these things. And as for knowing it's true, Cain and Colette happened to be my great-great-great grandparents."

Dean grimaced and tried to apologize for sticking his foot in his mouth, yet again but the damage was already done. Hands in his pockets, Cas glanced at him sadly before turning and walking away.

“Good night Dean.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean kicked himself as Cas was leaving. They were having such a nice evening and his big mouth had to go and ruin it. Just as well, he bitterly reminded himself. Even if things were good in the beginning, there’s no guarantee those feelings would remain. Just look at his parents. At one point, they had been madly in love, John declaring his undying love for Mary. A short few years later, more often than not, John had his beefy hand wrapped around her throat.

If that’s what love was, count Dean out.

He trudged up the steps to his room and after kicking the door shut, he flopped down onto the bed. The look on Cas’ face just before he walked away sucker punched Dean right in the face. He would give anything to never see that look on his face again. He wanted to chase after him but Cas had made it clear that he needed some time alone. Dean may be a former man-whore but he would respect the time that Cas had silently asked for.

Belatedly he realized that he couldn’t even contact Cas if he wanted to, he had never gotten his phone number or found out where he lived. _I really am a piece of shit._

X x X

After a restless night full of nightmares of his mother being used as a punching bag and Dean trying to protect his brother, Dean rolled bleary eyed out of bed. As he was relieving himself and trying to make himself look presentable, his laptop began chiming with a video call.

Hurrying over to answer it, he was surprised when he saw his boss’ face on the screen. “Crowley, how are you?”

“No time for pleasantries, Squirrel. How’s the assignment coming?” Dean mentally groaned at the no nonsense tone that Crowley so often had.

“Real, uh, real well. I started writing it last night in fact.” Dean lied through his teeth and by the bitch face that Crowley was wearing, he knew it.

“Look, I like you, I do. But this last piece that you did was atrocious, do I really need to remind you?”

Dean felt his pulse quicken and bile rose to his throat. “I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Oh my dear boy, it was vomit worthy. This piece had better do more than pass muster. This piece had better be steller. So stellar that reading it makes me tingle in my nether regions. If not, consider yourself no longer employed at MacLeod. Understand?”

Dean barely had mumbled out a shocked, “Of course,” before Crowley had disconnected the call and he was staring at his own reflection.

Shit.

X x X

_5 Days prior_

_Deciding he needed some coffee to make it through the day, Dean popped into the break room and claimed some of the coffee that was percolating. Sipping the heavenly brew, he contemplated snagging one of the blueberry muffins that lay in a basket when Alfie popped in and skidded straight into Dean. The very hot coffee splashed out of the cup and onto Dean’s shirt._

_“Ow, son of a bitch that’s hot!” Dean whimpered as he peeled the soaked shirt away from his skin. He glared at Alfie as he threw the cup in the garbage._

_"Sorry about that Dean. Mr. MacLeod has called a meeting. Everyone needs to be in conference room A." Dean nodded in silence as the pimply faced young man made his exit. Sighing longingly at the muffins and his skin burning, Dean left the break room and stomped over to Charlie’s office._

_Her brown eyes widened when he stumbled in, still holding his soggy shirt away from his skin. “What the hell happened to you Winchester??!”_

_“Alfie.” Dean muttered, wishing he could escape back home._

_He sighed when Charlie picked up her phone and dialed before quietly speaking and then hanging up. Before Dean could even open his mouth and ask what that was about, Garth popped into the office with a piece of fabric in his hand._

_Despite Dean’s protests, Garth had slung an absolutely hideous tie around his neck that was covered in little gold robots. “What the hell Garth?”_

_The skinny man shrugged. “Charlie said your shirt got spilled on. Thought this would help.”_

_Garth looked so sheepish that Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him that he didn’t want the ridiculous tie. Sighing in resignation, he allowed Garth to fix the tie around his neck and it did indeed cover the wet spot from the coffee spill._

_“I’m really gonna need it back though Dean because—“_

_“Can it, Picard!” Dean interrupted, not really wanting to listen to any dork speak spewing from Garth._

_“Wrong fandom,” Charlie hissed as she smacked Dean in the back of the head._

_“Whatever. Thanks Garth,” Dean rubbed his forehead wishing that he would be hit by a meteor before another living soul saw him looking so...ridiculous._

_“We need to head up before Crowley loses his mind.” Charlie muttered as she checked her watch. Dean grumbled and together they made their way to the 16th floor._

_"Deano, relax. You look constipated." Charlie snickered as she elbowed him playfully._

_Dean stuck his tongue out at her as they took their seats at the large Mahogany table. Charlie sat next to Dean like she always did and they were flanked by the other writers kept on staff. Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust as Cole nibbled on the cuticle of his pinkie finger, short brown hair in disarray. Abaddon looked smug as always, her hair flaming red against her pale skin. Garth grinned as he gazed around the room and Dean wondered (not for the first time) if he was on drugs. Dean kept his hands in his lap, not wanting to mar the expensive wood._

_“Anyone know why Crowley called a meeting?” Abaddon asked as she idly fingered a strand of her fiery tresses. The group shook their heads and Abaddon rolled her eyes. The rest of the writers chattered quietly amongst themselves and Dean caught little snippets of Abaddon suggesting to Cole that they hire a prostitute to get the stick out of Crowley’s ass. The little prick probably wouldn’t know what to do with a woman._

_Dean gulped as Crowley walked in and took his seat at the head of the table, his doberman pinscher, Juliet, at his feet. The conference room, like all other rooms in MacLeod Magazine was large and poshly decorated. Dean’s boots sank into the plush beige carpet that he had a feeling cost more than his apartment in one year. Oil paintings hung from the light blue walls, originals no doubt. Crowley wouldn’t stand for any fakes._

_"Hello darlings." Crowley MacLeod was impeccably dressed in a black suit with a red tie. Dean would guess him around forty-five although no one knew his real age. Juliet growled softly when she looked at Dean, she never seemed to like him and Dean had no idea why. "Ssh, my pet." Crowley softly cooed to her and she settled down, her head on her paws._

_Juliet huffed and Dean noted with discomfort that her liquid black eyes rested solely on him. He quietly cleared his throat and forced his attention to the meeting. Crowley looked over notes that he had in front of him as his eyes trailed over each of the writers._

_“Ms. Bradbury, excellent work as always. I’m curious, did you dress like a hobo in Australia as well?” Charlie’s face turned beet red as she tried to look impassive. “Cole, I found your piece to be a little dry but the readers seem to like it. Garth, I’m not sure what you were trying to accomplish, this is a blathering of smoking pot with the locals. I hope your next piece is to a higher standard. Abbadon, your piece is too good, did you have someone write it for you?” Poor Garth turned green, his large eyes downcast at Crowley’s tearing of his piece while Abbadon glared. Cole simply nodded and continued chewing on a nail._

_“Eileen, your piece for Scotland was excellent. Did you know my mother was from a tiny village in Glasgow? Vicious bat has lived entirely on wine and is so sour she will likely never die.” Eileen was a veteran writer and used to Crowley but Dean could tell she had to school her features._

_“No, boss, I did not know that.” Eileen signed as she spoke, her pale hands fluttering in the air._

_“Hmm, didn’t expect you to. Disabled git.” Dean shot a worried look to Eileen, did Crowley not know she could read lips, or did he just not care?_

_Eileen smiled sweetly at Crowley before saying, “I’m anxious for my next assignment boss.” But what she signed was definitely not that._

_By this point, Dean was a sweaty mess. He wasn’t that confident over his piece for this month but surely it wasn’t that bad. Was it? MacLeod’s eyebrows pinched together as he perused another piece of paper and suddenly that laser focus was on Dean. Oh shit._

_“Ah yes. Mr. Winchester.” He clucked his tongue and Dean felt his insides clench. “I must admit Squirrel, that I am disappointed in this piece. I don’t know what kind of shenanigans you got into but this reads more like a good time frat boy party.”_

_Dean opened his mouth but his tongue felt weighed down, unable to make any noise. He glumly looked down at the table, his ears burning hot against the reprimand._

_“Luckily for you Squirrel, I’m willing to give you another chance. I suggest you not waste it.” Crowley slid a stack of folders to Alfie who began handing them out. Dean felt numb as he took his, not wanting to look at the assignment that could break his career. It was well known that anyone who went against or was banished by Crowley was forever blacklisted by any magazine company...in every country._

_Dean glanced around at the others as they looked through their folders, Crowley leaning on one arm of his plush chair almost seeming bored. He had to bite his lip from groaning in disgust when Crowley took a dog treat from his pocket and delicately put it between his teeth. Juliet rumbled and clambered to her feet before she nosed at Crowley. Dean nudged at Charlie, his eyes huge as the glistening black Doberman gently took the treat from Crowley’s lips._

_As she sat back down to munch on the treat, Crowley stood up and smoothed out his suit. Sending one last look at the group, he raised an eyebrow and said, “Get to it people, I demand better articles for next months magazine.”_

_His jaw dropping, Dean stayed silent as Crowley left the conference room with Juliet on his heels, presumably to ruin someone else’s life. The pimply faced kid, Alfie followed him and as soon as the door clicked shut, everyone breathed a sigh of relief._

_“What the hell is his problem?” Eileen muttered angrily, not even bothering to sign. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder while pushing her file away from her in distaste._

_“I think he just genuinely enjoys making people miserable.” Charlie surmised as she thumbed through the pages of her file before tossing it down._

_Garth grunted as he eyed the door warily. “And that thing with the dog? Gross!” He shuddered and looked around at everyone else._

_Abaddon giggled, “Do you think he gets any lovin’ anywhere else? She’s truly man’s best friend.”_

_Dean simply continued to stare at the table, ignoring his folder. The fear of failure sat low and heavy in his gut. Crowley hated his latest piece, what if he fucked up this one too? Ignoring the others, he grabbed his folder and headed back to his office, deep in thought. Once back in the safety of his sanctuary, he plopped down in his chair and with trembling fingers he opened the folder. As he read, a ball of ice began to form in his gut._

_Shit._

X x X

The shrill ringing from his cellphone snapped Dean out of his musings on what brought him to this god forsaken town. Although he didn’t regret meeting Cas at all, even though he kept putting his foot in his mouth, he still wasn’t sold on the idea of love.

“Hello?”

“Deano, my man!” Gabriel’s overly peppy voice bellowed, making Dean wince. “We’re finally here. Be a lamb and meet us downstairs.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He honestly didn’t think they would make the trip, especially after he snapped at Sam, but he should’ve known better when it came to Gabriel. The small man detested conflict and avoided it as much as possible.

Grabbing his room key, Dean made his way down to the lobby. Sure enough, there was the little imp that claimed his baby brother, along with the giant moose himself. They each were carrying a suitcase and Gabriel kept glancing around excitedly.

“Hey guys.” Dean called out, walking over and letting out a grunt as Gabriel promptly pulled him into a hug. Thumping him twice on the back Gabriel let him go and Dean reluctantly turned to Sam.

The kid was tall, standing nearly a head taller than Dean, dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue plaid thrown on top. His hair was still much too long, nearly reaching his shoulders, and Dean felt the all too familiar itch to cut it off.

“Hey jerk.” Sam said, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Gabriel smirked, looking back and forth between the both of them, a lollipop rolling around in his mouth.

“Bitch.” Dean replied back, a long standing tradition between the two men, although neither can quite remember how it came about.

“Weeelll, while you too ladies bond, Sammykins, I’m gonna go grab us a room.” Gabriel patted Sam on the ass before he wandered over to the front desk.

Dean grimaced at the interaction, especially remembering the hickey that Sam had worn during the video chat the day before. He noted with dismay that several new bruises were added and rolled his eyes as he said, “Your room better be far away from mine.”

“So, what do you think of this place?” Sam asked, glancing around, eyeing the hotel and smattering of decorations for the festival with interest.

“I hate it.” Dean confessed, crossing his arms as he glanced at his freakishly tall brother.

Sam frowned in confusion. “What do you mean, why do you hate it?”

Dean scoffed, “I’m only here because it’s an assignment. Besides that, why would I want to be here? After what that son of a bitch did to us?!” A couple that just walked through the door eyed Dean at his outburst and he had to fight back the urge to stick his tongue out.

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck - a habit both of the Winchester men shared. “Look, Dean, I’m sorry. I know you had a hard time when we were growing up-”

“A hard time? Talk about an understatement Sammy. You don’t remember much because you were little. But he was an abusive son of a bitch that would smack mom around. And I got the same treatment as soon as I got old enough to defend mom.”

Sam looked shocked. “Why don’t I remember any of this?”

Dean snorted. “Probably because any time he remotely looked like he was going to go after you, I would put myself in front you and refuse to move. Eventually he gave up trying to get to you and would take me instead.”

“Dean.” Sam’s voice broke and he pulled Dean into a bone crushing hug. Dean stiffened when Sam’s hand brushed over the scars on his back. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

Dean awkwardly patted Sam on the back, breathing in the pine and old books smell that the taller man always seemed to carry. “I didn’t want you to. You’re my little brother. It’s my job to keep you safe.”

After a few moments, they stepped back out of the embrace and both cleared their throats. “So, now that the chick flick moment is over, what are you two doing here?”

Sam laughed, “I don’t know man, Gabriel won’t tell me.”

“That’s right Sammy, it’s a surprise.” Gabriel grinned as he rejoined them, holding up a key for Sam’s perusal. “I got us a room with a hot tub.”

“Can we please leave any talk of defiling my little brother for when I’m out of the room...or dead?” Dean spluttered. Gabriel laughed as he tucked himself into Sam’s arms and Dean had to admit that it was a good look for them. They both looked happy, which was all Dean ever wanted for Sam.

“So, what’s there to do in this town?”

X x X

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves in a booth at Donna’s. The curvy blonde winked at Dean as she brought over their order, Gabriel’s eyes lighting up at the pile of sugar.

Sam grimaced as he looked over everything. “This stuff’ll give you a heart attack.”

“Yep, and what a way to go.” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of powdered doughnut.

“Don’t worry Sam-a-lam, I’ll find you some rabbit food later.” Gabriel winked at Donna, who giggled and returned back to the counter.

They passed the time, chattering about their pet clinic, Dean’s face red with laughter as Gabriel told him about Sam giving a nervous pet rabbit an enema after it hadn’t had a bowel movement for several days.

“Poor Sammy had rabbit poop all over his nice new shirt!” Gabriel howled with laughter; Sam rolling his eyes, his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“Haven’t touched a rabbit since.” Sam mumbled, much to the glee of the other two men.

“What are you guys doing for dinner tonight?”

X x X

Dean spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in his room, trying to work on the article but coming up blank. Despite his constant habit of fudging things up with Cas, he had been coming around to the idea of love but hadn’t been completely sold on it yet. Years of protecting his baby brother and trying to stay clear of an abusive parent will do that to you.

As he sat there, staring at the blank document, he found himself wanting to believe. To trust in Cas. There was something there, Dean could tell and he hoped that Cas would want to give this a shot, whatever it was.

Ah, but there was the crux, he was due to leave in two days. What would happen to them then? Could they both handle a long distance relationship? Did they want to? So many questions and Dean wasn’t entirely sure on the answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Gabriel and Sam to come down so they could all go to dinner together. Tomorrow was the last day of the festival and Dean gave himself a few extra days to try and hammer out the article before heading back to Chicago. Plus he wanted to see Cas again. How they had left things, Cas annoyed at him yet again had left a sour taste in his mouth.

After a few minutes, Gabriel and Sam finally entered the lobby and Dean grimaced with annoyance that they both looked thoroughly debauched and joined at the hip. Gabriel was wearing jeans and a blood red shirt, the top two buttons undone revealing a smattering of blond chest hair. Sam was dressed similarly, except with a light blue shirt. Their fingers were entwined as they caught up to Dean and while he felt a stab of jealousy, he was thrilled at the blissed out and happy expression on his brother’s face.

“So, where are we going? I’m starving. Sammykins here made me work up quite an appetite climbing Winchester mountain.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Sam salaciously while patting him on the ass.

“Gross, Gabriel. I’m so glad your room is nowhere near mine.” Dean grumbled as they walked out of the hotel and to the Impala. Hopping in and starting the engine, they drove a few blocks until they reached a small diner that read Harvelle’s. Dean had almost thought of taking them to the Italian restaurant that Cas had taken him to but he wanted that just for them.

The inside of Harvelle’s was bigger than it looked on the outside with twenty tables for seating plus stools to sit at the counter. The diner was half full and the three men found a booth at the back. Gabriel slid in next to Sam, Dean sitting across them and shooting them both a glare.

“No groping each other at the table.”

Gabriel snorted, “No promises Deano.”

“Hi guys and welcome to Harvelle’s. What can I getcha?” A woman with dark brown hair held a pad out waiting for their order. Quickly looking over the menu, they settle on the sweetest lemonade for Gabriel, water for Sam (blech) and since they didn’t have beer, Dean settled for Coke.

“What do you recommend?” Sam asked and the woman, who introduced herself as Ellen grinned.

“Just about everything but the Roadhouse burger is the best. A lotta customers ask for it.”

They all ordered the Roadhouse burger, Gabriel with a side of fries, Dean with fries and onion rings and Sam with a side salad (double blech). They made idle chatter while waiting for their food and before long they had plates of goodness sitting in front of them. The Roadhouse burger turned out to be a double cheeseburger piled with bacon, lettuce, tomato and onion ring and three slices of american cheese on a toasted bun. Conversation came to a standstill as they devoured their meal, the food so good that Dean wanted seconds but if he ate another bite he would explode.

As Gabriel paid the bill, not allowing any argument from the other two men, Sam slid out of the booth to use the bathroom. While he was gone, Gabriel shot a furtive glance at Dean.

“I gotta make this quick before Sam comes back so here goes. I’m going to ask Sam to marry me. Tomorrow.” At Dean’s shocked expression, he continued, “And we’ll get married tomorrow, when they have the weddings that mark the end of the festival.”

Dean cleared his throat as Gabriel watched him warily. “If you’re asking for my permission, don’t.” As Gabriel began to protest, Dean held up a hand. “You don’t need my permission. You make him happy, Gabriel. But as the older brother, if you make him unhappy, I’ll break your legs.”

Gabriel coughed a laugh. “Understood. Thanks Dean.”

X x X

The bell above the door tinkled and as a reflex, Dean looked toward the door. His breath stuttered as he realized that the newcomer was Cas. He looked so good, his hair windswept as usual and dressed in sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Even super casual, he looked good enough to eat.

“Hey Cas.” He called softly and to his delight Cas wandered over, a small smile on his lips.

“Hello Dean.” There seemed to be no residual annoyance from their last encounter, which Dean was still kicking himself over. “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Dean coughed. “Of course. This is my brother’s boyfriend, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Cas.”

They nodded and share pleasantries as Ellen wandered back over with Gabriel’s slip and credit card. “Here ya go, cutie. Make sure you come back.”

As Gabriel was sliding his card back into his wallet, Cas’ brow furrowed and he choked out, “Where did you get that picture?”

Gabriel looked at him in confusion and then back to his wallet where the picture in question lay. “I’ve had it for years. It’s of my dad and my half brother I never got to meet.”

Cas’ face paled and Dean reached out to him in concern. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

“That picture...the little boy ...is me.”

“What did I miss?” Sam asked, returning from the bathroom.

X x X

“What? I don’t understand.” Dean looked from shocked face to shocked face, trying to wrap his head around the bombshell that was just dropped. “Please sit.”

Cas did as he was asked, sliding in next to Dean and leaned against him. “My father was Chuck Novak, haven’t seen him in years. He was a writer, I think, I was only two when he left me and my mother. Haven’t heard a word from him since and mom nearly went bankrupt hiring private investigators trying to find him. Never did.”

Gabriel looked at him sadly, offering a hand out to Cas who took it gently and Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. “He told us his name was Charles Shurley. Mom met him one day at a park and they hit it off. A year later had me and he was gone four years later. No word on where or why, he just vanished. Mom was devastated, so was I. All he left behind was this picture.”

Cas looked down at it, then back at Gabriel and gave him a shy smile. “I have a brother.”

“Yeah, you do Cassie.” Dean could’ve rolled his eyes. Already with the nicknames. Gabriel and Cas smiled warmly at each other, the tension from just a few minutes ago already dissipated.

“Well, I apologize for this but I need to get going, I have an early morning. Can we meet tomorrow?” Cas asked, gently squeezing Gabriel’s fingers.

“Of course. Can I walk you out to your car?”

Cas nodded and the two men left the booth, Gabriel planting a kiss to Sam’s head and Cas whispering to Dean, “Meet me out front.”

Sam, in all his puppy eyed glory, still looked confused. “Gabriel has a brother?”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. “Let’s get out of here, you look like you need some beauty sleep.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

X x X

Dean waved goodbye to Sam as Gabriel and Cas parted with promises to call and meet up the following day. Nervously, Dean grabbed Cas’ hand lacing their fingers. Cas glanced at him, his head tilting adorably as his azure eyes bore into green.

“Cas, can we talk?” He wanted to pat himself on the back for being able to keep his voice steady and truthfully, the warmness of Cas’ palm kept him grounded.

“Of course Dean.” They walked silently to the Impala and after climbing in, the engine starting with a roar, Cas directed Dean to Summit Point. It overlooked the town and was a makeout spot for some couples. But it was Cas’ favorite place to go and think and just enjoy nature.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat next to Cas on the hood of his precious baby, his heart hammering. The sun was setting casting a brilliant orange, blue and pink hue over their surroundings.

“Cas, I’m so sorry.” Dean whispered brokenly, so upset he couldn’t even look at the man.

Cas clicked his tongue and gently cupped Dean’s cheek, silently begging for him to meet his eyes. “Dean, please look at me. Why are you sorry?”

“You deserve someone better than me. I’m broken. My old man was so disgusted with our mom that he used her as a punching bag. We still don’t know why. He would yell and throw things, even at us, even when we were little kids and didn’t know what he was saying. We didn’t understand.”

Cas said nothing, merely watching the freckled man next to him. True, Cas did not know him for very long but he had a suspicion that this was a long time coming.

“For a long time I felt so guilty. I didn’t protect mom and I didn’t protect Sam. I did nothing, it’s all my fault.”

Cas gently cooed at him, pulling Dean into his arms. “No, Dean. It’s not your fault. I’ve never met him, thankfully, because I am almost positive that I would kill him. You did what you had to do to survive. You were a child yourself, Dean. I am proud of you.”

Dean sniffled as he glared in Cas’ embrace. “Why are you proud of me? I’m a coward.”

“Quite the opposite Dean. You’re a survivor. Despite the odds, the abusive childhood, you got out and became one of the most wonderful men I’ve ever met.”

Cas dipped his head as his cheeks pinkened at his confession. It was true, every word of it. So often he had heard of child of abuse growing up to become abusers themselves. But not Dean. He had risen above and strived to make a better life for himself.

Dean choked out a broken sob. “There’s something I need to tell you.” He gently removed himself from Cas’ arms and took a few steps, standing so his back was to Cas. “I knew since I was twelve that I liked boys just as much as girls. I kept it a secret, not really sure what it meant until I was around fifteen. Finally, I worked up the courage to tell someone, anyone. Mom didn’t care, she said if I was happy, she was happy. Dad...was a-another story. He came home one day early from work. My friend Aaron Bass and I were in my bedroom watching a movie. Well, we were at first. I always liked Aaron and wanted him to be my boyfriend.

Dad burst into my room and found Aaron and I kissing. H-he told Aaron to leave and he did. Didn’t even look back at me, say good-bye or anything. The hate dad had in his eyes, I’ll never forget it. He started spouting things at me, calling me a fag, that I would burn in hell, the works. Finally he decided that his punishments weren’t working so far, so now he would have to get creative.”

Dean shuddered out a breath and Cas could only stare at his back in horror. His own father? Cas couldn’t fathom how a parent could turn their back on their own child. Despite Dean having his back to Cas, Cas could see his fingers shaking as he plucked at the buttons on his shirt.

“I tried to fight back, I swear I did. But he was so much stronger than me. He pin-pinned me down, ripping the shirt off my back. I was yelling, trying to get away, to get help. It sent chills down my spine when he growled in my ear that he would mark me up, make it so no other fag would want a disgusting queer like me. All of a sudden my back was burning and I remember jerking, trying to get away. But he was so strong.”

Cas could feel the bile rising in his throat and the hate he held for the Winchester patriarch burned brightly. Dean removed the shirt he wore, baring his back for the first time to the other man. Cas sucked in a breath as he took in the sight before him, struggling to remain calm.

Carved between his shoulder blades read ‘fag’ in jagged letters. Although it was long since healed, the wound still looked angry, the flesh torn. No wonder Dean flinched whenever someone touched his back. He didn’t want them to touch the scars.

“I could hear yelling around me, my heartbeat pounding in my ears as I tried to fight him off of me. Next thing I knew, Bobby was pulling my dad away and throwing him out of the house. He saved me. Mom and Sammy picked me up, cleaned me up as best as they could before taking me to the hospital. The sour old bastard didn’t even go to jail but thank Christ he drunk drove himself into a tree three years later. How fucked up is that? That I’m glad he died?”

“Dean, I’m so sorry.” Cas choked, wishing he could do something to take his pain away.

“I don’t want pity Cas.” Dean turned around, putting the shirt back on. His face bore a mask that Cas had seen several times over the course of the weekend, it was a mask Dean wore when he didn’t want others to see the real Dean.

“It’s not pity, Dean. I’m so sorry that this happened to you. I wish I could take the pain away from you so you wouldn’t have to shoulder it alone. I don’t like to see the man that I love suffer.”

Dean’s eyes widened, tears streaming down his face. “You don’t mean that. You can’t. I’m unloveable. Broken and worthless. You can’t possibly love me.” Dean’s shoulders shook with the force of his sobs and Cas’ heart broke at the sight of the beautiful green eyed man.

“Dean, I need you to listen to me and believe what I’m saying. I do love you. Your sarcasm, the love for your family, your spirit and loyalty. I couldn’t love anyone more. And as for being broken, that is not true. You’ve been through hardships that I would not wish on anyone. You are braver than you know Dean.”

When the other man shuddered a breath, clutching his hands into Cas’ shirt, he knew of one way to convince Dean that he spoke the truth. He gently began peppering kisses all over Dean’s face before nipping gently at his ear. “Dean, allow me to show you just how beautiful you are.”

X x X

Dean wanted to snort at the sweet words that flowed through Cas’ lips. Being called beautiful was a new one. He had been called every derogatory word in the dictionary since he had come out of the closet; couple that with the scars on his back and he knew that he was far from beautiful.

But oh how he wished that Cas was telling the truth. Was he? After keeping his guard up for so long, it was hard to put that kind of faith into another person. But one thing was sure, he was tired of being afraid. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. “Show me.”

Cas’ lips quirked into a smile before he gently tugged Dean impossibly closer and their lips slotted together. It was unhurried, a gentle clashing of tongues, teeth and lips as they nibbled and sucked at each other. Dean’s hands were constant, moving ceaselessly from Cas’ pecs, to his shoulders and down to gently cup his perfect ass.

He swallowed down a moan as Cas ground his erection against Dean’s pelvis. His hands were buried firmly into Dean’s short sandy hair as they continued their tasting, their pants and moans mingling together in the summer air. 

Breaking free, Dean looked into Cas’ wide and lust blown eyes. “Cas...make love to me?”

Cas’ hand slid from his hair to cup along his slightly stubbled jaw. “Are you sure?”

“More than anything.”

Nodding reverently, Cas took his hand and led him to the backseat. Dean crawled in first, settling on his back and beckoning to Cas to join him. Grinning softly, Cas climbed in, managing to shut the door behind him. The bench seat was just barely wide enough to fit both grown men but hopefully wide enough for the activities they were about to partake in.

A tangle of arms and legs, Dean fisted a handful of Cas’ dark locks and tugged him down for another kiss. He tasted minty and delicious and Dean could not get enough. How was this man real? He let out a guttural groan as Cas rocked his erection against his own, a promise of things to come.

He mewled with happiness as Cas’ elegant fingers slid under Dean’s shirt and splayed across his stomach and he nipped at Cas’ lips playfully. Plucking at a nipple, Cas growled into Dean’s ear before nibbling at an earlobe. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Dean.”

“You already do, Cas.” Dean captured his lips again in a fiery kiss that threatened to burn both men from the inside out. They soon were a flurry of elbows and knees, giggling as they bumped against the seats in an effort to shed their clothes as fast as possible. 

Dean got a quick eyeful of Cas’ sharp hip bones and thick cock swaying between his legs as Cas tugged at Dean’s legs, causing him to fall against the seat. Suddenly his view was all Castiel Novak and oh, my, what a view. Dean wanted to kiss every inch of his body, starting with the adorable little laugh lines at the corners of his eyes. Cas of course, had different plans as he began sucking and gently biting at Dean’s nipples.

Dean mewled and writhed under Cas, the sensations overwhelming but in such a good way. He had tons of experience - he was a downright hoe if you wanted to be technical - but he was never more than a quick hole and he was ok with that. Until this blue eyed son of a bitch came into his orbit. Now, nothing could compare to the attention and love Cas was giving him. 

“More. Sweet fuck Cas, I need more,” Dean begged, not even really sure what he was asking for. Cas seemed to know as he smirked before biting on Dean’s bottom lip.

“I got you sweetheart.” Reaching down to the floorboard, he dug around until he found his pants and retrieved a condom and a packet of lube.

Lust ripped through his veins as Dean played with Cas’ lower lip with his thumb...and Cas promptly sucked said thumb into his mouth. Rolling his tongue around the thick digit, Dean bit out a curse as he felt a spurt of pre-come fly out of his cock.

“Please. Cas, please. I need you in me.”

Tearing the lube packet open, Cas squirted some onto his fingers and began opening the pink furl of Dean’s entrance. Dean gasped as the thick digit swirled and then dipped into his hole, he canted his hips up forcing the digit in deeper. The setting sun was casting brilliant colors over the car and Dean gasped in awe as Cas was bathed in a golden light. He looked like an angel.

My very own angel.

Quickly, Cas was three fingers deep into Dean’s ass, thrusting as he sucked on a nipple. Dean could merely hold onto a strong forearm as he gasped and cried underneath him. He was so close but he didn’t want to come like this.

“Fuck Cas, stop teasing. Fuck me already!”

“So impatient.” Cas chuckled lowly but opened and rolled on the condom and used the remaining lube to slick his cock with. Throwing one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder, Cas leaned down to link their lips once again as he began to sink his cock into Dean’s ass. “Fuck, Dean, you’re so tight.”

Dean cried out as Cas began a slow pace, pumping in an out of his ass, their moans mingling as they chased their pleasure.

“Harder Cas! Come on, fuck me like you mean it.” Dean whined, hand gripped tightly in his own hair, his eyes practically rolling back in his head.  
“Nuh uh. Patience Dean.” Dean growled in frustration making Cas chuckle lightly before he pulled out. Dean instantly whined at the loss before Cas gave him the ultimate Dom eyebrow and said, “Get on your knees.”

Dean was quick to comply, wriggling his ass for emphasis. Once in position, Cas ran a hand down the middle of Dean’s back, making the other man freeze as Cas’ hand trailed over the scars. Nudging his knees as far as they could spread, Cas buried himself deep into Dean’s perfect ass, bending over him so he could press kisses to his back, paying particular attention to the scars. “Perfect.” A little kiss. “Gorgeous.” Another kiss. “Brave.”

Dean’s knees threatened to give out as Cas’ pace quickened, grunts and moans mingling the interior of the car, the shocks squeaking, Dean holding onto the car handle for all it was worth.

Cas’ fingers were buried into Dean’s lightly tanned skin, hard enough to leave bruises and Cas liked the idea of claiming the man as his. Trailing kisses over his back, paying particular attention to the terrible scars on his back, Cas could feel the tension roiling from the other man. “You’re perfect Dean. You. Are. Perfect.” He could feel himself nearing the edge, sweet release coiling in his gut. Reaching around, he grabbed Dean’s cock, weeping and red and furiously stroked to bring them to the edge together.

“Ah, ah, fuck. Cas, I’m...I’m gonna come!” Dean panted, pushing back against each thrust of Cas’ hips.

“Come for me babe, I’m right behind you.” Cas moaned in Dean’s ear, thighs shaking. He shifted his angle and Dean bucked and screamed as Cas grazed his prostate.

“Fuck...yes...goddamn Cas...right there. YES!” Dean roared, his whole body shaking as he rode the waves of his orgasm. 

A few more vicious thrusts later and Cas buried his face into the back of Dean’s neck, hips jerking and biting down into Dean’s skin to muffle his shout of release. They laid together like that for a few minutes, both men so thoroughly sated that neither wanted to move.

Cas slowly withdrew from Dean’s body, grimacing at the sticky feeling as he removed the condom. He grabbed a t-shirt and cleaned himself off, before rolling a boneless Dean over and cleaning him as well. Satisfied that they were both as clean as they would get for now, Cas curled up next to Dean and tugged him into his arms.

The only sound was the thump thump of their heartbeats that gradually slowed as they came down from their highs.

“That was amazing.” Dean murmured, his legs tangled with Cas’ as they cuddled in the growing darkness. Just as Cas was about to drift off with Dean still tucked in his arms, he felt the other man suddenly stiffen.

“Did you use my shirt to clean us up?”

Cas, the smug bastard, tucked his head under Dean’s chin. “Oops.”


	7. Chapter 7

After they crawled out of the backseat, Dean drove the Impala back through town, Cas giving him directions to his house. They wound up at a cute little bungalow surrounded by a white picket fence. Parking in front of the house, Dean was reluctant to call it an evening. Luckily Cas caught on to his hesitation.

“Would you like to come in?”

Dean grinned and opened his door hopping out and opening Cas’ door for him like a gentleman. They walked side by side to the house, Cas unlocking the front door and leading Dean inside. Flicking the lights on, Dean took in the open floor plan, hardwood floor, every other surface in white and varying shades of blue. It was like being inside of a summer seastorm and was very fitting for Cas.

He shyly took Dean into the livingroom where they plopped onto the beige over stuffed couch. A large flatscreen TV sat on a stand opposite the couch with several movie titles on the shelves below.

“So, would you like to watch a movie?”

Dean nodded and took to task of picking one out while Cas wandered back to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. Perusing the titles, Dean noticed that he had documentaries on bees, a few comedies along with some horror. Wanting to snuggle, he picked up the latest Purge movie and set it up. He was settling back onto the couch when Cas came back in, carrying bottles of beer and a big bowl of popcorn.

They sat side by side, munching on popcorn and sipping beer as Cas brought up the main movie title. “Nice choice.”

“I thought so.”

They sat in contented silence during the movie, jumping at cheesy scares and clutching their hands together. Before long, their hands began to wander, the beer and popcorn forgotten as lust burned through their veins once again.

It was much later as they laid sweaty and sated on Cas’ bumblebee sheets that Dean dreaded when he had to leave.

X x X

Morning came much too quickly and Dean snuggled closer to Cas, burying his face into his crazy locks, content and not wanting to move. After a few moments though, mother nature wanted attention and he carefully climbed out of bed.

After relieving himself, he made his way into the kitchen and began making coffee. Rummaging in the refrigerator, he found the ingredients for breakfast and began the task of making eggs, bacon and toast while the coffee was brewing. 

He was finishing the last of the bacon when Cas padded out, sniffing and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. He grinned at the sight of Cas barefoot and shirtless, wearing bumblebee pajama pants. This was homey and nice and Dean would miss it.

They sat down at the table and ate in silence, both men sharing the cleanup, goofily elbowing each other as they finished. After cleanup, they shared a shower, trading lazy kisses as they soaped each other.  
As they dried off and redressed, Dean said, “So what do you have planned for today?”

“It’s the last day of the festival, today is the weddings as per tradition.”

Dean grinned as he took in Cas’ happy smile. “And this year’s will be even better.”

On their way out the door, Dean blinked at the old photo that sat on top of Cas’ mantel. “Is this them?” They were in very old fashioned dress, but looked happy and so in love.

“Yes. This was taken when they were married. Even though Cain’s family disowned him for going against their wishes, they were happy. They were poor but he would rather be poor than be without her.”

Dean gazed wistfully at the photo. Before this trip, he couldn’t imagine being with one person the rest of his life. But since meeting Cas, he could see it. The sudden desire was a punch to the gut but very welcomed.

X x X

After spending the afternoon together, Cas and Gabriel being able to acquaint themselves, Gabriel suddenly stood up and held a hand out to Sam. “Are you ready?”

Sam took the hand and stood up, Gabriel small but sturdy and able to manhandle the much taller man. He looked down at Gabriel, confused but a small smile was on his lips. “Ready for what, Gabe?”

“For the rest of our life Sammy. The closing day of this festival is reserved for weddings. Since back home there is no same sex marriage, I thought we could partake in tradition here. I know I want to spend my life with you, what do you say?”

Sam took all of this in with a small frown on his face. Then, grabbing Gabriel, he planted a big kiss on his face. “I do.”

Gabriel laughed, “It’s not time for that yet!”

“I don’t care. I love you and I get to marry you today!” All four guys cheered as they stood in their little group giving out hugs all around before walking to the center of town.

The decorations were out in full force and for once Dean didn’t mind. There were tables set up for a picnic and a prettily made gazebo where the weddings would take place. They got there just in time to see Benny and Andrea walking down the two steps of the gazebo before Benny swooped her up, much to the delight of everyone watching.

Grasping Sam’s hand Gabe said, “Are you ready to do this?”

“More than anything,” Sam replied, before turning to Cas and Dean. “As long as you guys will stand up there with us.”

Dean was awed speechless but luckily Cas took the reins on this one. “We’d be honored.”

They took their places and the ceremony was short but sweet. Mayor Roche married them and with a wink, sent them off as husbands. After the final wedding took place twenty minutes later, everyone sat down at the mass of tables to take part in the lunch. The food was delicious and the company awesome.

Gazing at Cas, his cheeks bright from the sun and munching daintily on a burger, Dean couldn’t help but think of returning here to marry Cas. That train of thought made his heart ache, thinking of having to leave the following day. But as he sat with his family and now friends, he knew where he would be leaving to go.

After clearing his plate and indulging in a piece of cherry crumble cake, he excused himself to make a quick phone call.  
“Crowley? It’s Dean. Just an FYI, I quit.”

X x X

“Dean, I need to ask you something.”

They were currently sitting in Cas’ livingroom snuggled under the bumblebee blanket watching a movie. They had sent the newlyweds off a few hours before and were just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company.

“Ask away Cas.” Dean murmured, practically purring as Cas massaged Dean’s scalp.

“Why did you take off that night?”

Dean stilled for a moment before answering. “I didn’t have the best time being here, as I had explained to you. I was flat out drunk soon after arriving. It seemed like a good idea when I saw you, that I had no reservations at all with being fucked three ways from Sunday.”

Cas gently bopped him on the head before continuing his massage.

“You were just so gorgeous Cas. You had this innocent way about you but you easily flipped it to being every gay man’s wet dream. I was a bit of a man whore before I came here and that was something I didn’t want to admit. Once I was finally sober and saw you laying there so beautiful and peaceful, I felt guilty. I couldn’t face you so I left. When I saw you on that stage the next night, it was like I was getting a second chance, even if I didn’t deserve it.”

“You do deserve it Dean.” Cas thumbed his cheek gently before pulling him in for a kiss that seared him all the way down to his toes. And then spent the remainder of the night worshiping every inch of each other’s bodies, finally collapsing onto the bed.  
The next morning after breakfast and Dean was packing up the Impala with a heavy heart. His final night of the festival went off with a bang, it was perfect in every way and he hated to see it end. Funny how in the beginning, he hated to be there and now he didn’t want to leave.

Giving Cas a kiss, he reluctantly pulled away. “Make sure you call me, ok? I can’t be without that beautiful voice.” Dean gave Cas a watery smile before he opened the door. “Oh, and Cas? I love you.”

Cas rushed forward, pinning him to the car kissing him for all the was worth. At least he pulled away, and with “I love you too Dean,” Cas stepped away. With a heavy heart and a promise to keep in touch, Dean drove away from Cas, leaving his heart behind.

X x X

Twelve hundred miles later, Dean arrived at the little house that Gabriel and Sam owned. He spent the night sitting out on the back porch, nursing a beer as he thought over the last few days. Would Cas call? Did he miss him? Now that Dean was jobless, he had to think of his next steps and oh yeah, get his belongings out from Chicago. But all thoughts were on Cas.

The next morning after a disastrous night of trying and failing to sleep, there was a polite knock on the door. Gabriel came around the corner, clad in just red silk boxers and Dean chucked a pillow at him while simultaneously begging for bleach to scrub his brain.

“Deano, it’s for you.”

He blearily looked at Gabriel in confusion. He had been in Devil’s Lake North Dakota for twelve hours, who would be here for him? Dragging himself off of the couch, he grumbled all the way to the door. Only to stop dead in his tracks.

“Cas?!”

“Hello Dean.”

Pulling him inside, Dean frantically alternated between kisses and crushing hugs. “Are you real? How are you here, why are you here? I missed you so much?”

“Whoa, one question at a time!” Cas cried with a laugh. He led Dean over to the couch, both sitting down while Sam and Gabriel watched from the doorway to the kitchen. “Long story short, I missed you too. So much so that I realized that I couldn’t be in Jasper any longer. Not only is my family here but the man I love is too.”

Cas planted a soft kiss on Dean’s lips, silently begging the other man to believe him. “Cas, you gave up your whole life for me.”

“No Dean. I’m gaining everything.”

Dean gave out a giddy laugh as he pulled Cas to him and kissed him frantically. “What are you going to do now?”

Cas laughed, “I have no clue. But as long as you’re with me, it doesn’t matter.”


	8. Chapter 8

Eight years later

“Jack, it’s time for bed.” The four year old shook his head and rolled off of the couch and crawled on his hands and knees away from Dean. Shaking his head at the antics of their son, Dean marveled at how his life had changed.

And it changed so much for the better.

Shortly after settling in North Dakota, a mile away from Sam and Gabriel’s little brick home, Dean found his dream job working at a shop that restored classic cars. He came home nearly every day covered in grease but he was happier than he had been in a long time.

Cas was in seventh heaven working alongside his new brother in law and his formerly estranged half brother at the vet clinic that they owned and ran. Not having a degree, he signed in the patients and cleaned up the rooms after the animal in question was seen. He loved his work, except for the rare occasion when they had to euthanize an animal, in which case he sought comfort in Dean’s arms that were always readily available.

On their first anniversary, Dean had proposed and to his delight, Cas had happily accepted. Their wedding, to no surprise, was held in Jasper. It seemed fitting to both men since that was where their story began.

Life was good.

Grappling the giggling four year old by one of his feet, Dean picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. “Come on, kiddo.”

Teeth brushed and clad in batman footies, Dean tucked little Jack into his bed. Bringing the light blue comforter up around the small boy, Dean marveled at how he was a mini replica of Cas. Around their third anniversary, they brought up the subject of having kids and Charlie happily and rather forcefully donated her womb to the cause.

After working with an embryo clinic, they found the perfect woman who’s features were similar to Dean’s and used Cas’ sperm. They wanted a child that would look as much like both men as possible. Despite not wanting children of her own, Charlie was a regular fertile Myrtle and pregnancy took on the first try.

The entire pregnancy went off without a hitch, Dean and Cas excitedly decorating the nursery as soon as they found out they were expecting a little boy. Around four in the morning in late March, they got a panicked phone call from Charlie. Her water had broken and the two men clutched each other in excitement.

They were about to be parents.

Six hours later, Jack entered the world. Charlie was tired but happy, so happy that she could give this gift to her two favorite guys in the world. Cas and Dean were doting parents, buying little Jack anything his heart desired. Sam and Gabe were no different, often spoiling their nephew and catching a glare from Cas whenever Gabe snuck him chocolate.

“Daddy, tell me a story.”

Dean grinned down at his son, touseling his dark blond hair. “What story do you want to hear tonight?”

“The story.”

“Aw, come on buddy. Haven’t you gotten tired of that one yet?”

“Nope.” Jack said, his little lips popping on the 'p'.

Dean sighed but he was secretly thrilled. Every night for the past year, while putting him to bed, Jack would ask for the same story.

"Alright little man." As he settled in next to Jack for story time, he noticed that Cas had been standing in the doorway watching them.

He grinned at his husband as he leaned in the doorway, clad in one of Dean's t-shirt's and bumblebee pajama pants. Long ago Dean stopped protesting when Cas would steal a shirt or pajama pants, he loved the sight of this cobalt blue eyed man wearing his clothes.

Snuggling down with their son, breathing in the scent of his apple shampoo, he kept his eyes on his husband as he spoke. "One sunny day I was leaving Chicago and driving to Canada…"

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you got this far and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
